


6 días

by TheSpaceisPink



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceisPink/pseuds/TheSpaceisPink
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	1. Cita incómoda

Roy suspira molesto, mentirá en los próximos 20 minutos, está seguro de eso. Él no es de las personas que se ponen de mal humor con ver parpadear a una persona, ¡se supone que no es un amargado! Pero ver a Jason sonreír con tanta facilidad a Artemias, su nueva compañera, ha provocado un remolino de sentimientos negativos.

Ahora no se siente tan seguro de aceptar la invitación sin preguntar, estaba tan emocionado por ver a Jason que no quiso saber cómo o con quiénes. Qué tonto.

Mira con atención el KFC que pronto pasarán, no hay nada mejor que comida dañina para la salud, no en ese momento donde su cita resultó ser un asco porque nada ni nadie parece darse cuenta de su presencia.

Lee los carteles promocionales y sonríe un poco.

—15 dólares por 10 piezas—susurra—. Es más de lo que puedo pedir.

No avisa o pregunta si quieren, le queda más que claro la poco voz y nulo voto que tiene con ambos asesinos y las actividades programadas. En un principio trató de bromear y comprender la plática, pero así como tiene bromas personales con Donna o Dinah, ellos tienes las suyas.

Entra al local, la primera impresión es por el aroma, tal vez sea porque no ha cenado, no importa realmente, lo atienden casi de inmediato y puede relajarse porque no será una mala noche después de todo.

Aún hay luz en las calles, el cielo se encuentra colorado por las nubes cubiertas con anaranjado y pequeños espacios azul oscuro.

Espera diez minutos por el pedido, luego duda en si salir o quedarse un momento al notar la canción que la radio local escogió. Escoge la mesa que está junto a la ventana, tiene una vista perfecta al auto-servicio. Thunderstruck lo emociona conforme pasan los segundos, saca una pieza de pollo e ignora el no haberse lavado las manos.

Cierra los ojos y se sumerge en su pensamientos sobre las nuevas flechas que estará dispuesto a modificar como petición de Oliver. Tan concentrado está que no se percata de la presencia de otras dos personas en su mesa.

Abre los ojos cuando toca una mano.

—¿Planeabas comer todo solo?—Jason sonríe con burla.

No iba a comerlo todo, solo la mitad.

—Planeaba guardar lo demás—murmura—. De todas formas, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Artemisa lo mira sin ninguna expresión, analizando sus movimientos negándole la posibilidad de saber la conclusión a la que llegó. No quiere mirarla a los ojos por mucho más tiempo, pero tampoco desea mirar a Jason.

—Te fuiste sin avisar y te recuerdo que salimos los 3.

Y, como supuso, dirá una mentira.

—Me distraje.

Jason planea decir una cosa más, es Artemisa quien lo frena con un gesto.

—Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde, luego pueden discutir.

A Roy no le queda más que obedecer, se levanta con el bote icónico de KFC y sale siendo seguido por sus acompañantes.

Ser pareja de Jason jamás resultó sencillo, ambos poseen personalidades chocantes y poco placenteras (sobre todo él), sus trabajos los mantienen lejos la mayor parte de los días y, por si fuera poco, cuando logran tener un encuentro no estás solos, nunca. No sabe si es por él o todos son co-dependientes, lo que sí conoce es el poco ánimo que esas situaciones le dan, casi no se besan o tiene sexo ni siquiera puede tomar su mano porque, curiosamente, la amazona comenta algo y Jason cubre sus manos.

De Bizarro puede decir más de diez acciones distintas que interrumpen el ambiente de pareja que genera, aunque no lo culpa, son celos de hermano y no planea quejarse, entre todo, porque no siente tener derecho de hacerlo.

Mira a Jason una vez más, niega y decide que quiere descansar un poco, el viaje de regreso a Star City es relativo a rápido por ser ciudades vecinas.

—Mañana tengo que madrugar, ya saben, Oliver y sus obligaciones como alcalde.

Ni siquiera los mira cuando frena sus pasos y les avisa que tiene que irse, no le interesa ver a Artemisa rodar los ojos irritada y a Jason sonreír con burla por su pésima mentira. Ubica la parada de autobuses, son las 8 de la noche, es temprano y quizá pueda encontrar un boleto de regreso a su ciudad.

Estaría triste si no fueran adultos, podría llevar a cabo un drama adolescente, no lo hará porque son gente madura.

Sostiene con mayor fuerza el bote y se dirige a la parada de autobuses.

—Espera—habla Jason—. ¿Qué mierda hice ahora?

No, claro que no iban a discutir—Quiso susurrar cuando la anciana junto a ellos apresuró el paso.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo estoy cansado.

—Como si fuera a creer eso.

¿Qué diría ahora?

—No vamos a discutir aquí y ahora—asegura—. No mientras no me dejes tener un momento a solas contigo.

El gesto de Jason lo alteró, que pareciera molesto fue un golpe bajo.

—Roy...—advirtió.

—Vete a la mierda.

No continuarán, seguro que si se gritan solo perderán el tiempo. Claro que Roy Harper no es sinónimo de adulto maduro y razonable.

—¡Mejor ve y ten una cita decente con ella! Al fin me voy así que tranquilos, no habrá mal tercio.

Sintió satisfacción por las expresiones que pusieron, luego no deseo permanecer con ellos minutos más de su noche.

—Buenas noches.

El camino a la parada fue tortuoso, se estaba arrepintiendo. Cuando el autobús se detuvo frente a él no dudó más en subir, no tenía tiempo que perder, pagó lo correspondiente y se sentó al lado de una señora de mediana edad que por poco sacaba un rosario. Cuando se dio cuenta que no se habían movido, frunció el ceño.

Vio a su pareja subir con un gesto serio, imagino millones de escenas en su cabeza, cada una más excitante que la anterior.

—Creí que no querías tener más citas—dijo—. Lo mencionaste y supongo que no fue más que una broma.

En efecto, lo había dicho, siendo específicos: "tal vez sea hora de dejar a un lado las citas, ya sabes, el universo parece que no las quiere". Hubiera usado un tono de voz divertido de no ser porque estaba temblando de frío.

—¿Y si no querías una para qué invitaste a Artemisa?

—Es exactamente la razón por la que vino con nosotros, así cualquier evento podría ser frenado para no molestar—explicó—. Y estuve cuidando cada calle para segurar que podríamos estar tranquilos, no funcionó.

—Anotado, trataré de no bromear en nuestras citas—murmura—. ¿La próxima semana en Star City?

—La próxima semana.

Ese día comprendieron que no podrían odiar sus citas por muy difíciles que fueran, al final resultaban perfectas por las bromas de Roy y los relatos nuevos de Jason, por la tranquilidad y privacidad. Incluso si de nuevo un panal de abejas caía en la cabeza del pelirrojo o si los niños lloraban cuando Jason les devolvía la mirada. Además, podían asegurar que sus citas eran más interesantes que las de la mitad del mundo.


	2. Mensajes

Mirar la pantalla de su celular por dos horas no es exactamente como pensó que sería tener un novio.

Cuando Dick le presentó a su hermano menor pudo sentir como el corazón se le salía por el recto, se sintió tan avergonzado que terminó por salir de la mansión Wayne sin avisar a Alfred (un pecado grande).

Días después no se detuvo en su plan perfecto para enamorar a Jason Todd hasta que obtuvo la tan añorada cita. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, ¡casi llegó a retar a Bruce Wayne! No por nada Oliver lo llamó idiota al retar a la muerte.

Con un suspiro lanza su celular al canasto de ropa sucia, tal vez deba lanzarse también. Tener novio era agotador, si no contestaba los mensajes el menor se ponía de malhumor creyendo que le estaba gastando una broma y si contestaba rápido significaba que no le daba espacio. Ni siquiera Donna era tan difícil de tratar. Pero en verdad quería algo serio con el segundo de los hermanos Wayne, además, tenía demasiadas amenazas en la lista de espera.

—¿Todo bien?—la voz de Dinah irrumpió en sus divagaciones.

Quiso decir una palabra coherente, algo más elaborado que negar con la cabeza y esperar cualquier consejo.

—Tener novio es difícil.

Algo es algo.

La rubia suspira entrando a la habitación por completo, camina hasta el escritorio de su hijo y se recarga en la pared, el lugar exacto para que Oliver sepa que están teniendo una conversación seria.

—¿No sabes qué hacer?

—No, tengo dos horas en el celular contando hasta veinte para que Jason no me repita que debo darle espacio o se queje porque no le estoy prestando atención, sin mencionar que Tim no deja de recordarme que no es ningún consejero de pareja.

Dinah sonríe divertida, preguntando si acaso es verdad que no sea el hijo sanguíneo de Oliver Queen. Ambos son tan despistados.

—Dame tu celular—pide—, es mejor que te enseñe medidas desesperadas antes de que tu cabeza explote.

Sin replicar el pelirrojo se levanta de la cama y va hasta el cesto de ropa sucia, toma su celular asustado de ver más mensajes de Jason, afortunadamente, la pantalla solo delata las publicaciones en las que Wally lo ha etiquetado.

Una nueva aplicación llama su atención cuando el celular es devuelto, tiene una palomita como imagen representativa, presiona su dedo sobre la pantalla y espera, al no ver más que sus fotografías mira interrogante a su madre adoptiva.

—Alguien contestará por ti.

No fueron más de dos horas para que Roy corriera a agradecer de su ayuda cuando una notificación lo alertó.

_Malas noticias._

_¿Por qué Donna te está abrazando?—_ pregunta Jason en su último mensaje.

—Oh, en esos casos te recomiendo correr—aconseja la rubia.

_Mierda._


	3. Musical escolar

El ambiente es cálido, las familias sonríen con emoción al ver que sus hijos tendrán un número que dedicar para esta navidad.

Damian siente su rostro arder en vergüenza, los constantes halagos que Dick le da son cada vez peores y Tim sonríe burlón mientras le acariciaba el cabello, si su padre no estuviera con ellos ya habría sacado tu espada. El traje que lleva puesto es de un duende, traje y gorro rojo mientras que llevaba botas. Su madre lo asesinaría si supiera la ridiculez que está por cometer. Sigue sin asimilar que haya aceptado por petición del acróbata.

—Los padres ya están tomando lugar, deberían irse ya—murmura.

Tim aleja un poco su mano y le dirige la mirada a Bruce cuando se percata de que solo él está burlándose de Damian.

—¿Dónde está Jason?

Un estruendoso sonido los alerta, Damian saca su espada y gana una mirada desaprobatoria de su padre, mira a su hermano mayor y señala el lugar. La puerta del almacén está cerrada.

—Alguien podría venir, Jaybird—reconocen la voz de Roy Harper.

—Cada día te vuelves más aburrido.

Bruce suspira y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tendrá que soportar un mes a Oliver y sus amenazas.

—Todd, no tenía idea de que fueran tan pervertido para hacerlo en una escuela—dice Damian.

Los cuatro sonríen con inocencia a los adultos y niños presentes cuando se vuelven sospechosos por hablar mirando a la puerta del almacén.

—¡No es lo que parece!—Roy sale con el cabello hecho un desastre y su ropa mal acomodada.

Dick suspira alejándose lentamente, de paso tomando la mano de Damian.

—Roy—Jason jala al pelirrojo hacia dentro y sale, él sí se encuentra presentable—. Es exactamente lo que parece.

Mantiene una gran sonrisa, llena de orgullo y burla, hasta que Oliver aparece con Mia y Artemisa a un costado.

Oliver los mira con una expresión de confusión marcada en el rostro, dirige la vista hasta la puerta del almacén y solo cuando ve a Roy reacciona.

El rubio se acerca con prisa y toma del brazo al pelirrojo, quien sonríe y le guiña el ojo a Jason.

En definitiva el primer musical escolar de Damian fue tan malo como pensó.


	4. Grupo de apoyo

— _Roy, ¡¿en dónde mierda estás?!_

—Ese es Jason y al igual que todos los que estamos aquí—habla señalando al chico en la pantalla—, tiene problemas.

Dinah no sonríe con diversión ni siquiera sonríe, trata de ser amable con el tono de voz y unos ojos que no juzgan, sabe lo que es estar en su lugar.

Diversos adolescentes le prestan verdadera atención, son poco los que dialogan en silencio rogando porque la hora pase rápido y sus padres los recojan. Ya están hartos de que sus «problemas» sean burlados con vídeos y películas fuera de lugar.

El vídeo continúa.

— _Ya te dije que lo siento, ¡no pude evitarlo!—_ ahora es un pelirrojo quien habla.

Todos ríen por su expresión, luce asustado al tiempo de divertido. La mayoría analiza los tatuajes que tiene a la vista, unos dicen que se ven geniales y otros no; todos están de acuerdo con que luce como un idiota.

—Él es Roy, es impulsivo y propenso a tomar malas decisiones.

En el vídeo se puede apreciar una persecución, el de cabello negro lleva ventaja, se nota que tiene una mejor condición.

—Ambos son amigos de infancia—habla mientras diversos ruidos son reproducidos—, inmaduros y causan desastres siempre que pueden. Es por eso que hoy ellos son quienes iniciarán con la sesión de interacción.

Jason rueda los ojos irritado, si tan solo Alfred no lo conociera tan bien, mira a las chicas, todas y cada una de ellas sonríen inconscientemente y él no es nadie para parar sus ilusiones. La ropa que lleva deja claro cómo acostumbra a ser, todo en él grita que no es alguien sencillo a tratar.

Roy entra a la habitación un par de minutos después, no tiene nada mejor que hacer en las tardes y puede ir con Dinah a casa. Su ropa es ordinaria, no deja a la vista los tatuajes en sus brazos pero tampoco es posible de ignorar. Es pelirrojo y guapo, lo que muchas chicas aprecian y pocas gustan, siempre será un chico llamativo.

Roy es el primero en hablar, sonríe con alegría y se sienta cerca de Dinah, todavía no está del todo seguro por qué, de todas formas no va a quejarse.

—Pueden llamarme Roy, creo que algunos de ustedes son mis compañeros, no lo sé, lucen familiares—inicia—, los que puedan reconocerme creo que al menos tienen una idea del motivo por el que fui arrastrado a este grupo—ríe—. Los que no… digamos que me metí en problemas por destruir varios salones y la oficina del director con mis experimentos del taller de mecánica.

Jason no toma lugar, se queda parado y escucha con atención a su amigo, ¿cómo puede estar tan feliz? ¡Hoy iban a demoler una pared!

—Soy impulsivo, no me culpen—bromea.

Dinah asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es tu turno, Jason.

Podría morir pero Alfred lo reviviría.

—No vamos a ser amigos y la única razón por la que estoy aquí es que Roy no soporta un pequeño regaño—habla—. Tengo problemas de ira y supongo que tiendo a poner de mal humor a las personas.

La habitación queda en silencio, pueden ver los polos opuestos perfectos. La mitad del ambiente es cómico y la otra parte cínica. Roy sonríe y suelta comentarios tan inmaduros que los adolescentes detrás contestan sin pensar demasiado. Jason gruñe y los que están cerca no se atreven a mirar otra cosa que no sea el piso o techo.

El vídeo jamás fui pausado, llevan media hora hablando como en casa sesión hasta que a una chica le empieza a sangrar la nariz. Dinah se acerca y le da indicaciones, los demás miran la pantalla.

—Oh Dios—murmuran.

En ella se puede ver como Jason logró tirar a Harper, todo normal, excepto porque ahora está sobre él besando su cuello mientras el otro parece reír a carcajadas.

—Mierda—susurró el pelirrojo. Sabe que ahora la fachada de chico malo se está desmoronando, básicamente se están haciendo cariñitos, aunque los demás crean que van a tener sexo salvaje.

Jason se sonroja y camina hasta la pantalla para apagarla, en medio del camino se encuentra con una cara nerviosa, al parecer su novio lo conoce tan bien que sabe sus reacciones exageradas. No apaga la pantalla, espera a que la situación se tranquilice.

Dinah los deja salir antes argumentando que ha sido un día progresivo.

Jason se queda a solas con Roy, lo mira con curiosidad, podría reaccionar mal. Suspira y toma un descanso después de estar casi cincuenta minutos parado.

—¿Todo bien?—le sorprende no ser él quien pregunte.

—Supongo, por lo que veo te gustó venir—siente un impulso por ir y aclarar con sus típicas peleas que su orgullo no está dañado, es ilógico cuando no recuerda el nombre de ninguno, no prestó gran atención.

—Fue divertido—Roy murmura—, ¿vendrás la próxima semana?

No puede mentirle, para él es una idiotez el grupo de apoyo, para empezar, ¡él es uno de los idiotas que siempre se burla de esas cosas sin pena o vergüenza!

Aunque Roy no sea parte del grupo de buenas personas, o de los nerds, sí se junta con algunos de ellos y los hábitos de contagian tanto como las ideas.

Roy no se burla con malas intenciones, sus bromas son para sacar sonrisas sinceras y no para arruinar la vida de otros, diferencia del grupo de Jason (porque a veces se salen comentarios que no debería ni pensar).

Claro que no es una mala persona, solo es diferente. Ellos no van por la escuela golpeando niños o criticando los gustos de otros, son menos idiotas que los grupos populares. En otras palabras, están en medio del bien y el mal.

—Sí—afirma con una sonrisa de medio lado, si alguien los llega a molestar se encargará de que vaya con ellos—, fue divertido.

Fue de esa forma que el grupo de apoyo se convirtió en las mejores tardes de su preparatoria.


	5. Suicidio

Roy siempre fue frágil, no trató de ocultarlo en sus últimos días, Donna podría asegurar que fue cuando más lo trató de demostrar. Él lloraba de noche porque sus demonios lo atacaban a esas horas; bromeaba cruelmente porque sentía gracia por el dolor; reía con gentileza porque así debían ser las cosas.

Unos trataron de entender lo que estaba haciendo, no hubo éxito, Roy en verdad no se esforzó en ayudarlos. No fue sorpresa la noticia, más temprano que tarde iba a ocurrir, lo supieron desde el inicio.

No pasaron más de dos noches para que Jason se enterara, aunque debió de ser uno de los primeros.

No los culpó, hicieron lo correcto, no lo dejaron ganar.

Porque Jason fue el culpable y en el juego de Roy sumirlo en una tristeza y cuestionamiento profundo era la única forma de no hacerlos caer al mismo tiempo.

Harper en realidad no planeó los eventos, ellos fueron quienes planearon al pelirrojo.

* * *

Abre los ojos confundido, no recuerda en dónde o con quién está. Sus ojos arden y el corazón le pesa, su garganta está seca y reconoce el aroma que los rodea porque es sangre, sudor y cocaína, sus tres dulces y tortuosos pecados.

Cuando Oliver entra y lo mira con tristeza entiende. Jason sigue muerto y es su culpa, no debió irse, tuvo que ser más egoísta y quedarse a lado de la única persona que ha añorado la mayor parte de su vida. Pero siendo franco no imaginó que Jason fuera más débil que él, nadie esperó que fuera tan cobarde ni siquiera el Joker.

El rubio lo abraza el resto de la noche, ninguno puede evitar sentir de nuevo miedo a la muerte. Roy no quiere morir, ni siquiera por Jason.


	6. Tumba

Mirar la tumba de Jason es un golpe bajo a sus ganas por vivir.

El cielo está oscurecido y hay pocas estrellas visibles, la única forma de fingir que el cielo es hermoso y vale la pena de apreciar en silencio es cerrando los ojos, imaginando los días en que Kori estaba con ellos y bromeaban o se burlaban de la vida a su manera. La falta de hojas en el árbol luce incluso más atractivo que hacer caso a los consejos de Dinah sobre sentir la libertad que se supone tiene.

Quiere reír, él no tiene libertad, su vida está encadenada a una tumba. Se recarga contra la piedra que presume el nombre de quién más extraña. Puede decir que cada parte de él está rota y ni siquiera importa.

Vuelve a susurrar lo mucho que alguna vez lo amó, lo que estuvo esperando por él; y tampoco interesa el nombre tallado en su dedo meñique, donde se supone que debe estar el hilo rojo del destino.

Su voluntad es débil y todo lo que lo separa de la droga es su recuerdo.

Niega, debería ir con Donna, los ensayos son temprano y la histeria de las damas de honor lo harán tirar los últimos seis años de su vida por la ventana.

Deja un beso sobre la lápida.

—Ojalá fuera diferente.


End file.
